Meet Maggie and co
by SizzlyBug23
Summary: This is what would happen if me and my friends met the CSI NY team...


It was a cold, snowy day. Five girls walked down an alleyway towards a park. Amongst these 5 girls were Selena, Nelly, Cindy, Maggie and Evie. Selana was the sexy one, Nelly was the geeky one, Cindy was the smart one, Maggie was the crazy one and Evie was the kind one.

After walking through a gate they arrived at the park.

"Ooh wow. It's so pretty?" Maggie thought aloud looking at the snow covering the ground

"I know" Selena muttered. Maggie wondered over to a bench and sat down

"Hey wait up!" Evie yeled as she was tieing her shoelace

"Who's tha...Oh my god" Maggie trailed off as she saw some very familiar people playing in the snow. Nelly fainted but luckily Cindy caught her just in time.

"Eeeeeeee! It's Flack! Oh my god should i go say hi or something?!" Cindy asked patting down her purple wooly hat.

"No! He's playing with his team you can't just go up and say hi!" Maggie yelled

"Sorry" Cindy bowed her head but quickly looked back up when she heard Flack shout something

"I'm sooo excited guys!" Maggie whispered as she was getting weird looks from her friends. She was very obsessed with CSI. "I'm gonna go get a closer look bye" She bagan to walk off towards a goal post

"Hey! Wait for me" Cindy said catching up

"So what shall we do now?" Nelly asked as she stood with Selena and Evie who were watching their friends act like loonatics.

"Um well i wanna go make a snowman" Selena said. They walked over and saw Maggie and Cindy waving their arms in the air screaming.

"Oh my god e just looked at me!"

"Oh god they are so embarrising" Selena moaned flicking back her hair

"I don't think this is real, maybe we're in one of Maggie's weird CSI dreams" Nelly laughed

"Probably" Evie said

Meanwhile over with Maggie and Cindy...

"Oi! Danny! I love you!" Maggie yelled "Ow! What was that for?" She asked rubbing her side

"I thought we were in love with Flack?" Cindy asked angry

"We are as well as Danny and Adam"

"Adam too?!" Cindy yelled

"Yeah! He's so cute" Maggie drifted off into a daydream

"Hello! Anyone there!?" Cindy waved her hand in front of her face but nothing

"Excuse me girls is there a problem?" The girls turned round and saw Lindsay standing infront of them

"Oh hello I'm Maggie this is Cindy. Um well...WE LOVE YOU!!!" Maggie screamed

"Oh ok...come over and join us" She walked off towards the others shrugging as they gave her a curious look

"Hold on can our friends come too?" Cindy asked looking like a giant puffball in her oversized coat

"Yeah sure" Cindy ran off to get them while Maggie stood with Lindsay

"Soo... Are you and Danny gonna have another baby?"

"How did you know i was pregnant?"

"Oh i just knew" Maggie said smiling mysteriously

"Um ok"

"Hey i'm back!" Cindy yelled running over to them closely followed by Nelly, Evie and Selena. They walked over to the CSIs who were throwing snowballs and building snowmen

"Hi guys! I'm Maggie! I'm your like biggest fan!" Maggie screamed biting her nails

"I'm Nelly and this is Cindy, Evie, Selena and as you already know Maggie" Nelly introduced everyone. The team waved and went back to playing

"Um...um...uummmm..." Maggie stuttered

"What?" Cindy asked

"Adam waved at me!" She whispered jumping up and down

"Oh come on. Let's go join them. Do you think you can manage that?" Maggie nodded and walked over to Adam who was lying in the snow making a snow angel

"Hi" Maggie said in a squeaky voice

"Hey. I'm Adam" He streched out his hand and she slowly took it

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Maggie squeked staring at their hands

"Are you okay?" He asked looking worried and scared

"Oh i'm fine, wanna join in with the snowball fight?" She pointed at everyone else who was lobbing snowballs at eachother

"Sure" They wobbled over as it's hard to walk in snow. Maggie bent over and rolled the snow into a ball. She looked at all possible targets and chose one.

"Oww! Who threw that!?" Angell yelled rubbing the back of her head. Everyone pointed at Maggie who hid behind Adam. Angell made a snowball and threw it at Maggie and it hit her in the shoulder

"Argh! Attack!" She yelled gathering lots of snowballs and running after Lindsay. Soon it turned into a war. Maggie's team against the CSIs. Cindy was on Flack's back mushing snowballs on the top of his head.

"Nooo! She got me! Danny help!" Flack yelled

"Sorry mate i'm a little busy at the moment" Danny said sarcasticly as Evie had pinned him to the floor and was sitting on his back stuffing snow in his wooly hat.

Meanwhile Selena was running after Mac armed with snowballs.

"Come back 'ere! NOW!" She yeled in frustration as he was too fast for her. She slipped over and landed face down in the snow. She spat snow out her mouth and grunted

"Arrgghhhh!" She screamed getting up and running after Mac who looked very scared

"Oh no you've angered it!" Nelly yelled from where she was throwing snowballs at Stella from behind her snow fort

Selena turned around and headed for Nelly who screamed and ran away. But she was not very fast and got a snowball in the face from Selena.


End file.
